Ancient Mummy
The Ancient Mummy is a Ghouly that first appears in the only visit to the Basement in Chapter 1. Mummies have 40 Energy and are the sixth ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance Ancient Mummies resemble reanimated, mummified corpses with green skin, one eye sticking out and the teeth of their bottom jaw visible. Behaviour or other Ghoulies.]]Ancient Mummies act like slow-minded drones, sometimes chewing their own hand in curiosity, though can show some emotional expressions like shaking their hands together over their shoulders or thrusting their pelvis when witnessing Cooper fail and covering their face with their hand in hopelessness when witnessing Cooper succeed. Unlike other Ghoulies who attack Cooper on sight, Ancient Mummies will remain uninterested and completely ignore Cooper, so they instead wander randomly around with their arms out in front until they are provoked, causing them to violently chase Cooper at a faster pace. They can be easily made hostile to Cooper by either simply hitting them or if they've just been involved in a brawl with other Ghoulies under the influence of Traitor Fever! which has just worn off, they will attempt to deal with the real enemy. Mummies attack Cooper by hitting him with a hammer fist which will make him dizzy and then taking out a large, golden staff with a red crystal, and violently swinging it over their shoulder to Cooper after yelling "Look, on guard!" The hammer first does 3 Heart Points worth of damage and the staff does 6. Cooper can escape from the Mummy before it hits him with the staff and the Mummy will carry the staff around until it hits something to which it will then hide it. If the Mummy is knocked back while holding the staff, the staff will break but a new one can be taken out later. Mummies also have the ability to take out a strip of bandages and throw them at Cooper, mummifying him which will stop him from moving. The Mummy will then get out its staff and attack him. If Cooper is hit while mummified he will be freed from the bandages. Cooper can also free himself from the bandages by twisting the Right Thumbstick. Mummies are immune to normal attacks and objects and can only be destroyed with fire, so either hitting them with the Candle or throwing them into a furnace or out a window can finish them. Room Encounters Chapter 1 *Basement *Relic Store Chapter 2 *Embassy Ballroom (both visits) *Freezer *Workshop *Cloak Room (first visit) *Music Room (first visit) Chapter 3 *Upper Corridors *Foundry (both visits) *Garbage Yard *Freezer Chapter 5 *Relic Store *Cinema Theme Music﻿ Mummies have their own theme music that is played 6 times during challenges in the game. First in the visit to the basement, second in the first to the Relic Store, third in the first visit to the Workshop, the first visit to the Cloak Room (possibly), the second visit to the Foundry and the second visit to the Relic Store. Gallery AncientMummyGroup.jpg MummyStalkPromo.jpg ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Mummies look very similar to the Banjo-Kazooie "Mum-mum" enemies, and are defeated in a similar way. * Out of all other ghoulies, Ancient Mummies tend to act friendly most then any other ghouly type (about 6 out of the 15 scenes they appear in) * Due to the Candle being rarely used, most of their appearances either have them to be thrown into a hazard to kill them or they remain unbeatable. * Mummies can also mummify Imps, Skeletons and Zombies * Fire Imps, due to their fiery nature, can kill Mummies. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 1 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Mummies Category:Invulnerable Ghoulies Category:Ghoulies with Weaknesses Category:Weapon Wielding Ghoulies Category:Traitor Ghoulies